


How We Get To Peace

by foreveryoung_24



Category: Bellarke - Fandom
Genre: F/M, bellarke fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryoung_24/pseuds/foreveryoung_24
Summary: Set in 5x13 Finally peace has been found. The prisoners, Spacekru, the 100, Clarke and Madi have decided to share the valley. For the first time in years they can finally start living not just surviving..at least everyone but Bellamy. After making the choice to kill blodrina, Bellamy will never find peace. Clarke, however, doesn't believe that's true. And she's going to show him the real way to get to peace.





	How We Get To Peace

Bellamy stood at the entrance of the valley, thoughts flooding his mind as he looked around at his friends. Monty and Harper dancing, mind you not very well as they were a few drinks in. Prisoners and delinquents all conversing in a peace he never thought would come. Kane was playing with Diyozya's baby, who was smiling. At least she can grow up in a better home now, Bellamy thought. Even Echo, Emori and Murphy seemed happier, lighter. Now that there wasn't a war going on for the first time since his feet touched the ground all those years ago, Bellamy had nothing left then to stop and let it all in. After what he had done; killing his sister, he wasn't sure he could bare his thoughts or this place that would remind him exactly what he lost. He wants to believe the words his friends spoke to him. "You had no choice, Bellamy, she was going to kill us all". After Octavia awoke from the algae coma she became more ruthless than ever. Betrayed by the only person left who loved her, Octavia couldn't find her way back from the dark and she was ready to make sure no peace came to those that betrayed her. Octavia died at the end of Bellamy's sword. "Octavia died a long time ago" were the words Clarke spoke to him. Part of him knew that was true. But the other part held onto the little girl she was. She was his world; so how was he supposed to live happily ever after? Maybe this was how everyone else got to peace...but not Bellamy.  
He knew he had to leave, search the woods for a deep cave where he could live out his days, let the guilt and pain wash over him and maybe, just maybe a day would come when it didn't hurt so damn much.  
"Hey" a soft voice spoke as Clarke stepped into his view. Bellamy had hoped he would see her, just one more time, even though he knew leaving her would be the second hardest thing he ever did. Some how, this time was worse, because this time he already knew what it was like to live in a universe without Clarke Griffin, and the thought of leaving her again pained him. Bellamy could only manage a nod to her. Clarke stood next to him and turned her gaze to the valley and all the life that filled it. After a few moments of companionable silence, Bellamy finally spoke. "If you came here to offer me forgiveness, i'm not sure i'm up for that conversation right now". "I get that." Clarke said, peaking at him sideways but only for a moment before she continued. "I guess it's a good thing that I actually came to yell at you" Bellamy looked at her then, searching for answers in her eyes. "You were gonna leave without saying good bye". Bellamy shut his eyes tight. "Clarke-" "It's okay, Bellamy" she interrupted him. "No, its not. I'm sorry. I wish I could be stronger, but right now, I just can't. I failed her. I fail everyone I love..i just don't wanna do it anymore. it's too hard. If anyone should understand that, it's you." Of course she did. It was her once running away to live in solitary and guilt, once believed love was weakness, of course she understood the need. But now seven years later, she knew so much more. "It's funny, you know" Clarke began. "There was a time when I actually believed that. That love was weakness. And yet the person that taught me just how wrong I was, was you. When I was alone here after Primfiya there was a time when I decide enough was enough I couldn't handle it anymore so I picked up a gun and put it to my head." Bellamy inhaled, but let her go on. "I had reached the weakest point in my life and it was because I was alone. I was forgetting who I was. So I thought of you. And I met Madi." Clarke turned to him then and in that moment, she could feel it, her feelings threatening to flood the shores they walked on. No more holding back. "It's love, Bellamy, that makes us strong. Love is what saves us from the darkness, the pain, and sometimes, even ourselves. I love you, Bellamy." Bellamy took a half a step back, almost as if the weight of her words had swept him backwards off balance for just a second. He reached out to hold her face in his hands. "And I love you.' And she knew that. Because the truth was they may not have ever said the words out loud, but they felt them, deep in their bones, they always knew. 'But I can't stay..i'm so sorry". He pulled her closer then, slowly he kissed her check so softly it was almost a whisper and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He turned to leave then shrugging his backpack more securely on his shoulder. "Bellamy.." Clarke whispered as she grabbed his wrist so they were standing face to face. "I don't think you understand what i'm trying to say. I'm not asking you to stay, I know you need to leave. But, you're out of your mind if you think i'm letting you go through this alone. I'm coming with you, you stupid boy." "Clarke you can't-" "I wasn't asking your permission" A half smile crept across Bellamy's face "stubborn girl" he tried to say it teasingly but it came out as more of a compliment. Then he got serious as almost forgetting one reason he knew he could never let her come with him. "You have Madi, she needs you" Clarke's eyes stayed fixed on Bellamy's. "I've already talked with her, she wants to come with us. It's not forever, when you're ready, we'll come back." Bellamy broke Clarke's gaze for the first time and looked towards the sky silently praying for the strength to tell her no. He couldn't let her, even if it was everything he needed. Clarke laughed. And he called me stubborn, she thought. Clarke pulled his face back towards her then and slowly, almost as if time was moving in slow motion, she stepped up onto her tippy toes and she kissed him. He could feel him inhale and suddenly she felt like she was breathing for the first time. and in that moment, everything they had held back for so long came flooding out, like a dam breaking after years of damage. It was as if they were sharing the same breathe, the same heart, the same thoughts. They may have started as two crowns intertwined, but now, they were two souls finding each other in a way they were always supposed to. They could have kissed all night if it weren't for Madi, popping out behind a tree and screaming "FINALLY" Clarke wanted to be mad but the smile and pure joy radiating from that little girl only sparked even more joy into Clarke's entire body. Bellamy blushed and Madi ran into their arms and Clarke swore she felt her entire world shift. Three people who never thought they would get a second chance at having a family. Yes, there was still wounds to be healed and scars to mend, but there wasn't a doubt left that they would get there. The answer seemed simple now; you don't get to peace by destroying all the things you hate, but by holding onto the things you love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys okay so I haven't written in SO LONG. I just finished 3 years of graduate school so i'm a little rusty. I can't decide if bellamy and Clarke's first kiss would be soft, or crazy and passionate. This was my soft version, obviously. I might write the other version depending on if people hate this one lol. Well if you're reading this and got through the entire fic, thanks for reading :)


End file.
